Mirando las estrellas
by Suu Tao
Summary: -¿La nostalgia tiene sabor?-pregunte intrigado, queriendo arrancar una respuesta de esos finos labios.


Mirando las estrellas

-¿La nostalgia tiene sabor?-pregunte intrigado, queriendo arrancar una respuesta de esos finos labios.

-No creo, supongo que más bien cada persona le da un significado diferente-respondió por primera vez a una de mis tantas preguntas… con su habitual frialdad.

Él jamás me contestaba, aunque lo conociera por bastante tiempo no daba respuesta solo me miraba y sonreía dando vuelta dejándome solo.

Pronto tendría que volver a mi país y a la rutina diaria, solo vine a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a su casa, si se podía llamarla así de algún modo.

-Es raro que me respondas-mire por la ventana el cielo nocturno-jamás te tomas la molestia de gastar saliva…-

-Me pareció interesante la pregunta-interrumpió-A veces hablas de cosas interesantes-el tono de su voz se hacía débil con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta con su habitual calma.

Lo amaba desde que lo conocí, sin embargo jamás me atreví a decírselo pues su habitual hostilidad era una barrera muy poderosa como para poder entablar una conversación sobre el amor, un tema tal vez muy aburrido para él.

-Jamás se dará cuenta-se escucho la voz de una mujer-Deberías decírselo-

-Hay cosas que es mejor callar-respondí-… es mejor callar…-

La voz era de mi hermana, había ido junto conmigo y los demás a ese viaje, pues según él no había problema si íbamos demasiados; la "casa" era grande.

-Es preferible amarle de lejos-comente aún mirando el cielo

-Verte sufrir por ese amor, es muy doloroso hermano-me abrazó

-…-me quede en silencio-Gracias-sólo alcance a decir.

Me pase la noche, como todas las anteriores, dando vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer con aquel sentimiento que me ahogaba vivo…

Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, por algún motivo no se sentía la pesadez del invierno en el ambiente. Al llegar a un pequeño jardín lo encontré ahí, quise salir corriendo…pero algo o alguien me detuvo.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?-pregunto

-No-respondí por inercia-Supongo que tengo hambre-me acerqué a donde se encontraba sentado, no había demasiada luz en ese lugar, pero se podían mirar las estrellas muy claramente.

-Eso no me sorprende-comentó sin apartar la vista del cielo

-¿Y tú por qué estás despierto?-pregunte algo inquieto, pensando si respondería como horas atrás

-Tu pregunta me dejo intrigado-contesto fríamente

-Así que es mi culpa, ja-dije un poco sarcástico como él suele ser

Me miro extrañado, de una manera escrutadora. En la penumbra note que no llevaba camisa, así que pude mirar aquel tatuaje en su espalda y por un instante el dorado de sus ojos.

-Disculpa te ofendí-dije

-No, es solo que es muy raro que tú hables así-volvió su mirada al cielo-Pasado mañana regresan y eso hace que no pueda dormir-

-Comprendo-de alguna manera esperaba que dijera que era porque me iba-puedes ir a visitarnos a todos…si ese es el problema-

-Hmm…podría decirse que esa es la idea…Horokeu-dijo

-A mi…-me calle-…a todos nos agradaría que nos visitarás-

-Lo sé-me volvió a mirar-solo que no me gusta andar de aquí para allá-

-Se nota-dijo-Es tu carácter-

-Posiblemente-contestó con la voz entrecortada-es mejor que me retire a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Ren…-dije antes de que se fuera como era su costumbre-puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Que yo sepa jamás me has pedido permiso para hacérmelas-

-Tienes razón-sonreí-¿Te desagrado?-pregunte. El no escuchar una palabra salir de su boca me tenso, se pudo la camisa que tenia en su mano y se retiro sin pronunciar media palabra, era claro que a él esas preguntas no le importaban, las dejaba pasar como una hoja arrastrada por el viento.

Me desperté tarde, todo lo ocurrido hizo sumirme en una depresión terrible, fue el llamado a la puerta lo que me despertó de golpe del sopor en el que me encontraba. No respondí, sólo quería estar solo.

-Todos preguntan por ti-escuche del otro lado de la puerta, no conteste de verdad que no tenía el animo suficiente-supongo que sigue dormido-alcance a escuchar.

Su voz parecía una melodía, sabía perfectamente que nunca notaria mi alegría o melancolía…Más tarde mi hermana entro en la habitación para hacerme saber que la cena ya estaba servida y todos me esperaban.

-Al menos te has levantado-dijo dándome un golpe en la espalda-Mira que se han asustado por ti-

-Me he quedado dormido-mentí, desperté y me quede así desde que él fue a tocar a la puerta

-Si eso fue lo que dijo-se sentó en la orilla de la cama-es mejor que bajes o todos estarán aquí queriendo averiguar que te pasa-

-No te preocupes lo haré-me terminé de secar el cabello lo deje como estaba pues tampoco era una cena de gala-mañana nos iremos temprano-

-Si…que mal que dormiste todo el día, tal vez te habrías distraído en el paseo-se levanto-total hay que cenar-

-Vamos entonces-parecía que deseaba agregar algo más, sin embargo solo me tomo del brazo y guardo silencio

La cena fue divertida en lo que cabe, para mi fue la situación más incomoda que jamás había vivido; no pude sostener su mirada o algún gesto de su parte y preferí mantenerme al margen.

La hora de dormir no llego tan pronto como lo imaginaba, el estar ahí me estaba destrozando como si un vaso de cianuro hubiese tomado, sin notarlo caí en cuenta que inconcientemente le miraba. Así llego la hora de dormir, la cual bendije mil veces ya que a la mañana siguiente nos marcharíamos.

Camino a mi habitación el chico sarcástico me alcanzó y me helo su respuesta pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba.

-No me desagradas jamás lo has hecho, sólo me cansa tu ritmo-dijo- Sin embargo a solas demuestras ser tranquilo e interesante-no pude contestarle y no creo que él se quedara pues volvió a pasar como el viento

Llego la mañana en la que partíamos de regreso a Japón, el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto no pronuncie nada me dedique a grabar las palabras de la noche anterior, la luz solar entraba por la ventana haciendo notar el color miel de los ojos del chino y esta vez no mire hacia otro lado.

Pasamos como de costumbre por las despedidas de rutina y dar las gracias por la amabilidad, deseando poder vernos pasando el año nuevo o ese mismo día para festejar doble por el cumpleaños del Tao; antes de partir solo pude mirarle y entregarle una carta queme pase haciendo en la noche, la cual decía lo que sentía y que entendería con dolor se él me rechazaba. No mire atrás seguí de largo hacia el avión.

Un año nuevo ha llegado, me encuentro mirando el calendario y noto que ya estamos a mitad del primer mes. Y no he tenido respuesta, es lógico si lo pienso, no tiene el mismo interés que yo.

-Hermano te ha llegado algo-entro Pilika, haciendo que me sobresaltara

-¿Qué?...Me has asustado-dije un poco apenado

-Así has de tener la conciencia-sonrió-toma te dejo a solas para que veas que es-

-Gracias niña loca-teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa

Es una carta de China, acaso se tomo la molestia de contestarme, abro la carta un poco nervioso y asustado, cada línea que termino hace que me altere cada vez más…el final hace que me sienta eufórico, tranquilo y…

"La nostalgia sabe a aquella noche estrellada de invierno. La respuesta que buscas ya lo conoces, te la di una noche antes que te marcharas, así que solo es cuestión de esperar a volver a mirar las estrellas como en invierno…espérame…Horo.

Tao Ren"


End file.
